The Demon's Soul
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was a normal night like any other... and then everything she knew about him changed. But she's never been the type to walk away and knew that he'd never hurt her. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**WWE NXT Taping, 1/27/16, scheduled to air 3/23/16…**_

 _Catching him was the easy part… but the way she turned around after a barely audible pain filled groan indicated to him that she had hurt her right side and shoulder, Finn brushing his left hand against Amanda's ribcage as she looked up at him._

" _An bhfuil tú ceart go leor?" Finn asked after relocating Amanda's shoulder._

" _I'm okay, get back in there and finish that match." Amanda whispered, Finn kissing her on her forehead before running in there and continuing the match with Rich Swann._

 _But Amanda noticed it, how aggressive Finn got with each move… she noticed his face turn a light red with anger and Rich yelling at him to stop._

 _Finn had hit the Coup De Grace, which was how he was supposed to finish the match… but he noticed that Amanda was still rubbing her right side and picked Rich up, hitting him with the 1916 DDT, pinning him before Amanda slid into the ring and the two hugged._

" _Damn, man, all this over an accident?!" Rich managed to ask after Finn had won the match and the cameras weren't focused on them, him, Finn and Amanda all on their feet and Finn glaring at Swann before looking at Amanda, his glare melting into a concerned look._

" _An bhfuil tu ceart go leor?" Finn asked again as his hands cupped her face, Amanda nodding as their foreheads were pressed together._

 _If anything, she was more startled than in pain._

" _Ta me ceart go leor." Amanda replied, her hands on his sides before the two hugged._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda managed to pull her Balor Club tank top off and Finn saw that her right side was bruising. He grabbed a nearby Ziploc bag and opened it, putting some ice in it before zipping it and lightly putting it on her injured ribs after taping one to her shoulder._

" _Rich is one of our friends… he's not too happy right now." Amanda said quietly after noticing the brief change between black and blue in Finn's eyes… and it startled her but she chalked it up to the adrenaline running through her, thinking it was making her see things that weren't there._

" _It was an accident, yes. But you're hurting… and it angers me when you get hurt, Mandy." Finn replied, his left arm encircled around Amanda's waist to hold her up._

 _His hand rested on her waistline, the thumb of it lightly stroking her skin._

 _Amanda rarely saw Finn get so fired up that sometimes she forgot that he had a temper… she knew that he would calm down just as quickly and that gentleness of his would come back._

 _But only if she was around…_

 **Present time…**

"Are you two alright?" Dianne asked after finding Amanda and Finn.

"Yeah… things just got a bit too crazy out there." Amanda answered, her and Finn not wanting to scare Dianne… but Dianne noticed how Amanda was guarding her injured shoulder.

"Taken right out of the socket?" Dianne asked.

"Yeah…" Amanda responded, Dianne cringing at that. "How's Enzo, he okay?" She asked, knowing that anyone who got in the ring against Baron Corbin was usually left limping for days afterwards.

"He'll manage, it's far from the first time he's come out a bit beaten." Dianne answered.

"Anything on…" Finn started to ask, trailing off.

"Well, Swann's still out… damn, Finn, what got into you?" Dianne replied.

"Lost my mind when Mandy couldn't move her arm." Finn explained, Dianne knowing he was holding back something but decided not to press him on it.

Dianne let them be, finding Enzo.

"Did you see how he was out there? I mean, he gets pissed if Mandy's harmed but that was…" Enzo responded after Dianne closed the door.

"Terrifying?" Dianne answered.

"I'd almost say he completely wasn't himself." Enzo replied.

"Same here… but I think Mandy will get the information out of him." Dianne responded.

At the hotel, Amanda was half asleep as Finn guided her into the room and let out a yawn… Finn helped her sit down and then closed and locked the door.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't find out like that…" Finn said quietly as he set their things down.

"The flickering, your eyes suddenly changing from blue to black… I wasn't imagining it, was I? You're not… entirely human..." Amanda responded as Finn sat down and put his right arm around her, his fingers running through her hair. "Timpiste a bhí ann…" She whispered, referring to what had happened.

"Ní dhéanann sé ceart é, fuair tú gortaithe." Finn replied as his fingers now massaged Amanda's scalp.

"He emerged because I got hurt… but back in the arena, why didn't you tell Dianne?" Amanda said quietly, managing to kick her shoes off despite her legs feeling wobbly.

"I was worried I'd scare her off by telling her about the demon and same with you… neither you or Dianne scare easily but it's just out of habit, being cautious. I'm surprised you haven't bolted for the damn door, Darlin'." Finn explained.

"I can barely put one leg in front of the other… and even if I wasn't all drugged up, I wouldn't run. I don't sense any danger from either side of you." Amanda responded.

"You're a lot more trusting than the other girl… she looked similar to you except for the eyes." Finn replied as they looked at each other. "But I'll explain more in the morning… you look like you're about to fall asleep." He said quietly, kissing Amanda on her forehead before helping her take her arm out of the sling.

Amanda had dried off after a hot shower and got ready for bed with Finn helping her, Amanda's right arm back in the sling… when she was sleeping, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers himself.

" _Even with the difference in eyes, it's like Emily never left…"_ He heard Devitt say in a quiet tone.

"But she's not Emily…" Finn responded just as quietly so as not to wake Amanda.

" _She's damn close enough. Emily was like the keystone to our bridge, that death of hers was just… wrong, in so many ways."_ Devitt replied.

' _It was.'_ Finn thought as he closed his eyes.

Everything that happened tonight had worn him out.


End file.
